


Willow's Thoughts

by Fmfan1980



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmfan1980/pseuds/Fmfan1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow, Buffy, and Xander are at the Bronze when they see R.J dancing with a mysterious young woman. What was Willow thinking when she saw her, before discovering that it was Dawn? Just a thought I had when I noticed what she told Xander at the end of that scene in the episode 'Him'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willow's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, locations or plots from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This is just a work of fiction which has only been able to come into being because of the universe that Mr. Whedon's created.

**The Bronze, 10:00pm.**

Willow was bored.

She was bored even though she was sitting next to Xander and Buffy at the edge of the dance floor at the Bronze.

She was bored even with the song that the band was playing blasting out of the speakers.

She was bored even though there were throngs of people around her, especially on the dance floor. Willow took a cursory glance at the dance floor and remembered herself and Tara dancing there, her favourite memory being the day of the young blonde witch's birthday. It was the day that Tara stayed with her Scooby family instead of going home with her abusive family.

It was the day that the both of them danced while floating in the air. Willow pushed Tara's memory to the back of her mind, and tried to enjoy herself. The song, which had seemed to be so distant earlier, was now thumping in her ears while she was sipping a drink through a straw. She looked at Buffy who was talking about the ensouled Spike. It was then that Xander nodded at the dance floor, and called for Buffy. Willow listened as Buffy frowned when she stared at a boy named R.J on the dance floor, a name that Willow didn't recognize. Buffy told her that he was a boy in Sunnydale High that Dawn had seemed taken in with. Buffy told the redhead and Xander that it was just a crush, when Willow looked at the young man dancing with a young woman.

"Check out the fan club," she said. However, when she looked at the back of the dancing girl, time slowed down for the redhead. Willow saw that she was wearing tight jeans while her back was to Willow. Then the redhead looked up at the nearly sheer, off the shoulder, top that she was wearing, and then at her flowing brown hair. Willow gulped as she took in the vision of the girl gyrating her hips in slow motion, while she ran her hands through her hair while dancing with R.J.

While she was looking at the girl, Willow heard Xander's voice trailing in slow motion as he said 'Daddy like'.

'Ummm… I like too,' Willow thought to herself as she imagined pushing R.J away, and then dancing with the racily clad woman. She watched with lust filled eyes as the young woman turned slightly, and Willow's world crashed around her. She had her eyes wide open as she imagined herself instead slamming her own head onto the table top multiple times before pulling out her eyes, and washing her mouth with soap… especially since she imagined kissing the young woman.

Her internal self was screaming when she realized that not only was the mysterious woman underage, it was Dawn.

'I hate my life,' thought Willow to herself as she tried to tell Buffy that the woman they were all looking at, that the woman Xander said 'Daddy like' to, was actually Dawn. And then, the identity of the young woman was confirmed when she turned around while dancing.

Willow then turned back to sipping her drink through her straw, hopeful that she'll forget this whole incident the next day.

'Get drunk, Willow,' thought the redhead as she looked away from Dawn, ashamed at herself, 'get drunk, Xander and Buffy will take you home, and then you forget this night ever happened. Yeah, that's it… drink up. Ummmm… drunk Willow… must become dead drunk Willow… Someone kill me now.'

The End.

 


End file.
